1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to remote control apparatuses and electronic devices remotely controlled by the same, and more particularly, to remote control apparatuses capable of minimizing a data transmission amount transmitted and received between a controlled apparatuses and the remote control apparatuses, and electronic devices remotely controlled by the remote control apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order for a user to conveniently use a predetermined electronic device, a user may use a remote control apparatus without having to directly manipulate the electronic device. Also, as predetermined electronic device can perform multiple functions, the remote control apparatus can also control multiple operations.
A remote control apparatus and an electronic device controlled by the same receive and transmit a control signal or control data according to a predetermined control protocol. Hereinafter, the electronic device remotely controlled by the remote control apparatus is referred to as a controlled apparatus. Also, data transmitted and received between the remote control apparatus and the controlled apparatus will now be referred to as control data.
Here, a control protocol includes a message which follows a predetermined format. Also, the control protocol differs according to a function to be controlled by the remote control apparatus. Furthermore, different control protocols may be used according to a manufacturing company or model of the controlled apparatus or remote control apparatus, even if the type of the controlled apparatus or remote control apparatus is the same. Accordingly, a predetermined remote control apparatus controls only a predetermined digital television (TV), and is unable to control another digital TV having a control protocol different from the predetermined digital TV.
Therefore, in order to remotely control various controlled apparatuses, a remote control apparatus or remote control method compatible with multiple controlled apparatuses may be provided.